


you don't come around anymore

by seventhsense (latenightboysclub)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Pining, have fun with however you interpret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/seventhsense
Summary: thirty years spent for one night earned.





	you don't come around anymore

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sophie calle's vraie histoire, "la robe de mariée". took a bit of creative license with how i interpreted the story lol. i pasted it in its original french and translated it in the bottom notes, and yes i speak a bit of french haha
> 
> as always, let me know what you think, and how you interpret calle's vraie histoire hehe

the train ride is unbearably long. the rain lightly snare drums on the window, pitter-patters and runs in rose gold rivulets. the bullet train shoots west, destination the setting sun. his suitcase is uncharacteristically light for travel today. estimated arrival time is a little after midnight. he hopes the rain will have ceased by then.

the train stops just a five-minute walk from his destination, but it feels like miles. the house is small, nestled in between two houses just as small, pristine white with greco-blue accents. amber light leaks from the second floor shutters. it's a slice of santorini and he can smell the salted sea, see that gorgeous face delivering vows to another. he remembers his last nights on the beach with him as the festivities came to climax. he remembers millions of nights over these thirty years.

ten raises a hand to the doorknocker. is this what he wants? he doesn't have time to answer as the doorknocker slams once, twice, thrice. he's on automatic and he knows what he wants, what he's wanted for so, so unbearably long.

he doesn't have to wait long. more amber light flicks on. november doesn't feel so cold once the door opens. it feels like july again when he sees johnny in the doorway, as tall and as beautiful as he remembers. his hair is a soft chestnut and falls in wisps over his eyes. his face has aged handsomely and somehow, he looks twenty-two again. ten feels that flitter in his chest he feels every time he sees johnny. "you came."

 _i shouldn't have,_  ten almost breathes, but the words are lost when a mouth covers his own. he isn't startled, rather relieved. ten could almost collapse into his arms. johnny sighs. "i need you." he doesn't pull away too far. he takes ten's suitcase and leads him in. there's no small talk. it feels as though ten is a lost lover being welcomed home, and in a way, it isn't not true.

they go upstairs. the house is quiet, steps up the carpeted flight of stairs silent. johnny's bedroom feels a bit too empty and a bit too tidied. "i…" johnny goes to start, but ten feels the courage in his stomach. he silences johnny this time with another kiss and a mumbled "wait for me" _. i've waited for you._

ten stands in the bathroom in front of the mirror ten minutes later. the suit remains pristine, clean-cut and dark as ink. his palms are sweating like july and the sound of the sea fills his ears. he closes his eyes and he's standing in front of his lover, taking his rightful place. now or never.

johnny looks over his shoulder when ten returns to the bedroom. he's stripped down to shorts and a t-shirt and still so dazzlingly beautiful. "ten," he says in hushed awe. "you're still as handsome as ever." he approaches slowly as if ten is a startled cat and will regret his decision to come here and flee and try to forget thirty years of johnny like he should've done.

"you too," he mumbles. he shifts in the doorway, feeling still out of place. johnny seems to walk in slow motion and he can't will this to go any faster. his hands find ten's hips and they melt into one another like perfect puzzle pieces.

"come to bed," johnny whispers it like a vow, and ten says i do.

**Author's Note:**

> _Depuis toujours je l’admirais de loin. Depuis l’enfance. Un 8 novembre – j’avais trente ans – il me permit de lui rendre visite. Il habitait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Paris. J’avais apporté dans ma valise une robe de mariée en soie blanche, avec une petite traîne. Je la mis pour notre première nuit ensemble._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I always admired him from afar. Since childhood. On November 8th - I was thirty - he allowed me to visit him. He lived several hundred miles from Paris. I had brought in my suitcase a white silk wedding dress, with a small train. I put it on our first night together._
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @tytrackian


End file.
